


[Zenigata x LupinIII]最后的预告函(Last Invitation)

by kuchiki_game



Category: Lupin III
Genre: M/M, Other, Tomboy, zeniru
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 13:24:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12749199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuchiki_game/pseuds/kuchiki_game
Summary: 最近好喜欢看鲁邦，然后坠入钱鲁cp，但是p站鲁钱好多，钱鲁贼少，同人文也只见过3篇，想写同人文，最近有3个比较好的脑洞，打算一一写出来，这篇本来打算最晚写出来，因为是最近的脑洞，但是想想还是打算第一个写出来。特别注意：本篇结尾高能，角色有点黑。





	[Zenigata x LupinIII]最后的预告函(Last Invitation)

**Author's Note:**

> 最近好喜欢看鲁邦，然后坠入钱鲁cp，但是p站鲁钱好多，钱鲁贼少，同人文也只见过3篇，想写同人文，最近有3个比较好的脑洞，打算一一写出来，这篇本来打算最晚写出来，因为是最近的脑洞，但是想想还是打算第一个写出来。
> 
> 特别注意：本篇结尾高能，角色有点黑。

“警部！”

黑发的少女手拿着文件，递到钱形手里。

“辛苦了！幸子(sachiko)”

钱形放下手里的报纸，看着档案上的鲁邦三世名字，眉头皱起来，但是又因为想逮捕他而感到莫名的兴奋。

“啊！报纸上的这个新闻！”

名叫幸子的女警察拿起被钱形放下的报纸，指着科技一栏，脸上浮出兴奋的样子。

“怎么了？”

钱形一直在注意档案，没有看向报纸。

“现在的科技可以用细胞技术结合，让人的体细胞进行结合培养，并像受精细胞一样可以长出一个完整的人体，这个科技可以让同性恋人拥有他们自己的小孩……”

“嗯……”

钱形一句都没有听进去，他看着档案上鲁邦乘着热气球离去，满脸得意，仿佛能从照片上听到他喊“拜拜了老哥！”。

“警部？”

幸子指着报纸，但是钱形一动不动，连目光都没有从照片上移开。

“警部！”

幸子稍微大声了一点儿，钱形才转过头看向少女。

“什么？”

“真是的，你到底有没有听我说话啊！还是说，你的人生全部都注意在鲁邦三世这个小偷身上吗？”

钱形突然发现自己确实有不对，放下手里的纸张，一脸歉意。

“对不起啊，刚才你有说什么吗？”

幸子使劲呼气了一口，像是摸小动物一样拍拍钱形的肩膀。

“快到午饭时间了，那个……警部愿不愿意和我一起去吃饭呢？”

嗯？居然被……被女性邀请了？钱形有点不可思议地站起身，大脑还没有跟的上这个问题。

“你不是说过，为了追鲁邦三世，这二十年来都没有女性约过你吗？那个……我……行不行呢？”

幸子好像有点害羞，钱形不知道为什么，心跳有点加速，的确，二十年来，为了追鲁邦，已经40岁的自己根本没有和女性交往的机会，身边的女性要不就是战死或者发爸爸卡（详情见动画），这次春天又要降临了吗？

“好……好啊！”

钱形像个才20岁左右的纯情少年，被女警幸子撩拨得心花怒放，两人一同吃饭，一同下班，周末还一起出去玩。也不知道是不是上天眷顾，这段时间里没有收到任何关于鲁邦三世要偷东西的预告。

 

“钱形警部……那个……你愿意……和我结婚吗？”

幸子有点害羞地握住钱形的手，意外是女方先告白，钱形有点意外，两个人已经拍拖两个月了，现在结婚完全就是闪婚啊。

“警部，你因为鲁邦已经很久没有接触过女性了，难道你不打算马上结婚，然后稳定安静的生活，之后再办抓鲁邦的事情吗？”

钱形想了想，确实有道理，都一把年纪了，至少先稳定下生活，再说鲁邦的事情。男人看向怀里的幸子，她害羞地抬起头，那粉红的嘴唇让人忍不住想亲吻，警部微微低下头，和少女深情接吻。

 

“恭喜你！警部！”

局长和同事们身着正装拍着手，迎接着从教堂大门走进来的穿着白色西装的警部，挽着他胳臂的，是身着白色婚纱的年轻少女，除了两人年龄相差有点大以外可谓是郎才女貌，看着一直忙于鲁邦三世而放弃私生活的警部也有结婚的一天，局长和其他ICPO的警察们忍不住哭了起来，弄得钱形也哭了，看着一群大男人哭作一团，场面又感人又滑稽。

“那么从今天起，钱爱幸子这个名字，也要改成钱形幸子了。”

少女握着钱形的大手，放在自己脸上，钱形警部没有想到，自己居然还会有结婚的一天，不禁感动的泪水又上来了。

然而晚上才是激动的时刻……

 

蜷缩在被窝里的幸子怎么也不出来，钱形想拉开被子，却被阻止了。

“关灯啦！”

“关灯不就什么都看不见了……”

本想看一下女性的身体也被拒绝，钱形不禁觉得有点窝囊。

“我害羞……关灯就让你进来……”

幸子露出一个头，大眼睛眨巴眨巴的。哎……看不见就看不见吧，能做就行……钱形自我安慰着，把床头灯关掉了。

幸子把头缩进去，把被子露出一条细缝，示意让钱形进来。好久没有碰触女性的身体了，确实是很细腻，钱形生疏地摸索着，直到对方伸出手来，帮他指导路线。

“已经不知道女性构造了吗？”

“没……没有……只是有点紧张。”

幸子突然笑出来，有点可爱，两人很不容易地到最终一步，而当钱形进入的时候，才一半就突然卡住了。

“嗯？”

钱形觉得特别奇怪，但又说不出是哪里奇怪。

“警部的那个……唔，没想到还蛮大的……”

幸子不知道为什么，头上汗都出来了，最终钱形也只是就这这个姿势随意挤兑两下事情就结束了。幸子一翻身就睡了，钱形却一直很奇怪，刚才的爱情动作莫名有点怪异。但是明天还要工作，钱形没有多想，躺下就睡着了。

 

“钱形警部！鲁邦出现了！”

被吵醒的电话叫起来，没想到第一句话听到的是这个，睡得昏昏沉沉的钱形瞬间就醒了。

“哪里？在哪里？”

“意大利！警部快来总部！”

钱形换上衣服，临出门前不忘给还在沉睡的幸子一个亲吻。

 

“看，这是意大利一位居民举报的照片，照片上可以看到是鲁邦三世和次元大介，他们在咖啡厅商量着什么。”

警察指着电脑上的画面，可以看到那个眼熟的红衣猴子正悠闲地交谈着什么。没想到刚刚结婚完就出现这样的事情，钱形警部考虑了几秒，转头对局长说道：

“我马上就去意大利……”

“没问题吗？”

“啊，毕竟工作最重要。”

看着钱形为了工作把家庭放在第二，好多警察忍不住在心里给钱形敬个礼。

 

“对不起，幸子，我要马上去意大利了。”

钱形在电话里有点愧疚地说道。

“没关系的，你去吧。嫁给你之前，我就已经有这样的心里准备了。”

幸子十分轻松地回答，钱形突然因为有这么一个好妻子感到十分开心，眼泪又忍不住唰——地流出来。

“我会……我会尽快回来陪你的。”

好男儿钱形挂了电话，一脸正义凛然地从日本出发了。

然而到了意大利一个月，钱形没有发现任何鲁邦的行踪，在他打算放弃回国的时候，突然鲁邦的行迹就出现了，钱形再蹲守了两个月，还是没有行迹，准备回国的时候次元又出现了，钱形待了第四个月，实在没有消息，准备回国，鲁邦突然寄出了信件要偷美术馆的画作，而且是在一个月后……

不知道鲁邦在干什么，就这样前前后后浪费他近半年时间……

然而事情出乎意料……

预告函当日，钱形守在美术馆里，看着手表，等待预告函时间的到来，当秒针指向零点的一刻，美术馆警铃响声大作，钱形四下查看，只能看到窗外有人影跑过，美术品没有被偷……

很奇怪，鲁邦从来没有失手过，为什么今天没有偷？钱形请来专家鉴定美术品，没有被换过，这反常的举动让钱形十分奇怪，难道鲁邦准备洗手不干了？难道这个鲁邦是假的吗？

怎么想都不对，钱形实在是琢磨不透，于是他决定还是回日本报告这件事。

 

ICPO的警察们没有把这件事放在心上，他们觉得这次鲁邦只不过是失手而已，钱形追鲁邦20年，他知道，鲁邦没有失手过，这一定有什么事情。抱着怀疑的心态，钱形觉得先回家看看五个月没见面的老婆，然而回家后一个意外出现了，幸子的肚子变得很大，她笑着说。

“这是给你的惊喜！”

……

难道一次就中了？

钱形哆哆嗦嗦地摸上妻子的肚子，里面正孕育着小生命吗？泪水再一次涌上，钱形这个大男人又抱着妻子哭了出来。

“幸子……”

“我知道……我知道……”

幸子抱着钱形的头，像安抚一个小孩子。

五个月没有触碰妻子，钱形早就忍不了了，但当他兴冲冲地爬上床时，却被幸子制止了。

“怀孕期间不能做……”

“哎？”

“这是常识，你不知道吗？三个月还可以，五个月就不行了。”

钱形一脸委屈，憋了这么久，还不可以做……看着钱形一脸要哭的样子，幸子摆出一副宠溺的脸，在钱形脸上亲了一口。

“用嘴给你做，乖！”

 

然而接下来三个月，鲁邦一伙再也没有任何消息……钱形过了一个男人应有的生活，工作上抓一些普通的犯人，回家和美丽的妻子度过甜蜜的生活，吃着美味的料理，告别泡面。

但是紧张的气息又随着鲁邦出现了，一张预告函表示他们要在两个星期后搞事儿，东京大型艺术展览上，他们要盗取一颗宝石。钱形看着这个预告函陷入了沉思，这个时间找的好啊，弄不好幸子马上就要生孩子了，唔，弄得好的话再过两周也许才会生。

然而真是怕什么来什么，在预告当天的白天，幸子突然说腹痛，被送去了医院，可能当天就要生产了，可是晚上还要看守现场，钱形一副不知该何去何从的样子，然而临走之前幸子握着钱形的手说“做你的工作吧，不要担心我。”就被送上了救护车。

眼含热泪的钱形，朝着救护车开走的方向敬了个礼，就一副奔赴战场的样子去了警署。

 

警铃大作，聚光灯在会场之间来回照射，两个瘦高的人影快速地跑过去，但是并没有逃过钱形的眼睛，手铐直直地飞来，直接铐在红色西服男人手腕上。

“鲁邦！逮捕你！”

钱形用力拉扯绳子，把鲁邦直直拉回来，然而他熟悉的那个喜欢说“老哥你很烦”的鲁邦，这次一声不吭，好像一个玩偶。

不对劲，这肯定不对劲。钱形凑近这个男人，他身上没有熟悉的味道……

“你不是鲁邦，你大概是五右卫门……”

眼前的“鲁邦”睁开一只眼，完全不属于鲁邦的嗓音从他口中传出来。

“为什么知道在下是假冒的鲁邦？”

“因为太安静啊。”

这三个人里，最安静的就属五右卫门了。钱形完全想不出为什么五右卫门要假冒鲁邦，那真的鲁邦在哪里？

碰的一声，远程射来的子弹击断了绳子，五右卫门像猫一样，顺着墙壁快速翻了出去。

“大概是次元大介吧……”

钱形看着远处的黑暗，不知道次元在哪里瞄准他。

 

钱形胳臂上挂着大衣，踉踉跄跄地跑进医院，然而病房里没有他的妻子，问了下医生，得知幸子在新生婴儿房，钱形只得四处问四处跑，直到在走廊上看到属于他的那个黑发女性，大肚子已经不存在了，纤细的她靠在玻璃边，看着房间里面排成两排的婴儿，脸上有点苍白。

“幸子！”

钱形忍不住喊出来，幸子听到声音后回头对他嘘了一声。

“医院里别这么大声……”

“哦哦……对不起啊，那个……孩子呢？”

钱形看着玻璃房间里放在医用仪器里的十个孩子，不知道哪个是。

“三号，生下来有点体弱，所以医院要先放在这里进行培养。”

钱形看着孩子，不禁心里有点开心。三号那个小婴儿，看着小小的，身体还有点红，眼睛也没有睁开，是个男孩子。

“怎么样？”

“唔……像个猴子……”

“像猴子？哈哈哈……”

幸子不知为什么，看着特别开心。

 

现在好了，有妻子有孩子，还是ICPO的警察，感觉人生如此美妙，钱形从没觉得自己如此幸福过，他坐在办公椅上看着天花板傻笑着，如果能抓到鲁邦就更好啦！

“警部！”

一位跟着他好久的警察突然跑进来，手里拿着一个信封。

“鲁邦的……”

“什么？鲁邦的？”

钱形几乎要跳起来，他接过信封，上面赫然写着“最后的预告函”，右下角画了个漫画风的小猴。

“鲁邦……鲁邦最后的预告函会是偷什么呢？”

钱形迫不及待地打开信封，看了一眼里面的内容，鼻孔里不爽地喷了一口气，又把它塞回信封去，直接扔进了垃圾桶。

“额……警部，鲁邦说要偷什么？”

年轻警察有点好奇，然而钱形只是倒在办公椅上一脸不屑。

“大概是假的吧。”

“哎？”

年轻警察不知道写了什么，既然警部说是假的，那就假的吧。

 

医院打来电话说孩子很健康，可以不需要特殊仪器了，钱形感觉可开心了，他人生从来就没这么开心过，哼着小曲，钱形回到家中，而屋里很暗，只有浴室灯开着，一个瘦长人影在里面洗澡，是幸子！想到夫妻二人还从来没有一起洗过澡，钱形有点心痒痒，他悄悄地靠近浴室门，直接拉开门想来个突然袭击。

“幸子！！”

原本一脸幸福样子的钱形，笑容突然固定在他脸上，眼前洗澡的这个人，并不是幸子……

“呀，老哥……”

男人转过身来，是他熟悉的那个猴子脸。

“鲁……鲁邦！！幸子在哪里？”

钱形四下看看，浴室里和房间里根本没有幸子的影子。

“幸子嘛，她就在这里啊……”

鲁邦拿起地上一坨肉色的“皮肤”，那是高仿外套皮，鲁邦经常用的道具。

“我就是幸子，从幸子认识你的第一天就是我了。”

钱形僵在了原地，仿佛听了个个天大的笑话。

“别开玩笑了鲁邦！我和她有过○关系，而且我们还有个孩子，说！你把我妻子藏哪里去了？”

仿佛就知道钱形一定不会相信，鲁邦露出他狡黠的笑容，扔掉手里的假皮慢悠悠地朝着门口的钱形走去。

“你大概不会信的，我只要用两侧的肉夹紧○器官，用胶带固定，就可以变成假冒的女性身体，加上外面这层皮，大概长度是7厘米左右，原本以为老哥的那个挺小的，但是意外蛮大，才一半就已经顶到头了，为了防止露馅，我让意大利的朋友假扮成我给警署发了照片，让你去意大利并在要回国的时候放出消息让你留下，拖上五个月时间让我看着像孕妇，哦，当然也只是在肚子里塞一些硅化物而已，反正怀孕期间是不能做的，我就用嘴，好让你不怀疑我的性别。”

“你……你骗人……孩子的事情呢？孩子难道不是我的吗？”

看着逼近的鲁邦，钱形不禁后退。

“哦，老哥你真的不爱听人说话嘛，我约你第一天去吃饭的时候，我就已经指着报纸提醒你了，‘现在的科技可以用细胞技术结合，让人的体细胞进行结合培养，并像受精细胞一样可以长出一个完整的人体，这个科技可以让同性恋人拥有他们自己的小孩……’记得吗？现在的科技已经可以利用体细胞培育同性孩子了，唯一的缺点就是孩子是体外培养的所以体质会有点差，那个孩子啊，就是我和老哥你的啊！”

钱形再也站不住了，他跌坐在地上，梦想似乎逐渐变成泡影。现在想想，幸子被送去医院生孩子正好是鲁邦一伙去偷东西那天，大概就是为了防止自己在产房亲眼看孩子被生出来的样子，而且五右卫门假冒了鲁邦，因为鲁邦本人在医院。

“为什么……为什么对我做这种事……”

看着钱形眼泪都要出来的样子，鲁邦蹲下身，和钱形平行视角，眼睛眯起来，露出钱形似乎从没见过的表情。

“钱爱幸子根本没有这个人，钱爱就是一直被钱形爱着(loved by zenigata)，而幸子(sachiko)也不是幸福的孩子(happy kid)，而且幸一的孩子(Koichi's kid)的意思，因为我啊，被老哥你追了20年了，接下来的20年，我还要被你追。我不允许你有任何女人分心，或者调出我的案子，我如此爱着你，你也要爱着我，现在你已经和我结婚了，而且我们也有了孩子，你再也逃不掉了。”

鲁邦伏下身体，在钱形的嘴唇上轻轻地吻下去，熟悉的触感，和幸子一模一样。钱形全身颤抖，大脑短路到不知道做什么，眼泪不争气地流下来，连推开对方的力气都没有了。

 

鲁邦最后的预告函：

钱形警部，我鲁邦三世就收下了——

 

【ps：最早版本名字叫做《然而你并没有老婆》觉得有点剧透我就改了】


End file.
